


For Science

by phenoob



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Crack, Donuts, Episode: s05e17 Revenge of the Evil Leaper, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Not to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenoob/pseuds/phenoob
Summary: Zoey finds out how the other half lives.
Kudos: 4





	For Science

"This isn't what I had in mind when you said you'd find out how the other half lives," Thames says, eyeing the sprinkled doughnut on the warden's desk, courtesy of Sophie.

Zoey raises an eyebrow. "And why not? I get to indulge and Mr. Meyers gets the calories. I say that's a fine bargain."

"Oh." Thames looks vaguely disappointed. "You're planning to eat it."

"What else would I do with it?" Zoey asks, a hint of exasperation in her voice. Thames's thought process really is impossible to follow sometimes.

"Zoey, you sweet summer child," he drawls. "I can't tell you that. It's a man-only thing."

With those last few words a realization hits Zoey like a bullet. She freezes with the confectionery halfway to her mouth. Thames reads her face briefly, then breaks into a maniacal cackle of glee. Zoey glares at him.

"Anyway, I'm off to have a chat with Lothos," Thames says amidst a few final chuckles. "Tallyho!" With a mock salute, he vanishes before Zoey has time to argue.

After staring at the doughnut for an indeterminate amount of time, Zoey sighs, then unzips her trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw s5e17 and my crack brain immediately spat this out, but most QL I haven't seen (including other Evil Leaper episodes) so fingers crossed that there aren't any mistakes.
> 
> Feb 2021: Minor edits just because.


End file.
